


Are There Still Beautiful Things?

by seoholuvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keonhee pls stop talking, Minor Violence, Other, Post-War, Sibblings hwanho, Vampire prince seoho, Vampires, War, Werewolf dongju, Werewolf geonhak, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: Turning to check on his brother Seoho found himself surprised in many ways. Yet his first thought and initial reaction was to squint at the male before him and asked. “ How did you manage to gain so much height? “
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 22





	1. getaway

Seoho was utterly tired of his lessons. Keonhee although younger than him had somehow been appointed to help him master whatever it was he was supposed to teach him. That was the thing about the blue haired male. He rambled on way too much to the point where he had zoned out upon first meeting the male. The moment he faced the giant male he already had his head in the clouds, as his brother Hwanwoong would call it. Their father had appointed Keonhee to teach them something about etiquette and the rules of court.

He and Hwanwoong had both objected over having a tutor that was younger than them at first but as time progressed it came very useful. A younger tutor meant that they could easily convince him to do what they wanted. Oftentimes they ended up having shorter lessons, sometimes even none at all just by simply stating they had to help their father out. One simple, “ The king needs us. “ and they were both set free from the lessons, or rather lectures.

Not listening to Keonhee was something he found simple. On their first meeting he had zoned out completely, eyes already focused out the window onto the world beyond before he had a chance to even catch the tutors name. That resulted in him waiting until his brother addressed their tutor by name to pick it up. He didn’t want to seem idiotic. Especially not when Hwanwoong knew. He was older after all, he was supposed to hold the power.

Today was no different from most. After bathing, having just finished fencing lessons he and Hwanwoong were brought to the royal library. Keonhee insisted on teaching in the dimly lit, crowded area. In those days if they actually sat through the lessons, Hwanwoong would be trying his hardest not to fall asleep. Head resting on his palms as he watched the blue haired tutor pace around in the remnants of the sunlight that came streaking in through the windows. The calm atmosphere and golden rays however only piqued Seoho’s imagination. Watching Keonhee pace through the light that was cast in different parts of the room. It was magical almost. The way he was lit up one moment and nearly invisible the next. The affect of blue hair in the golden light coming out even more mystical like. It wasn’t as magical as when they light hit his or hwanwoong’s hair but it was still mesmerizing.

His own hair he knew probably looked more like Hwanwoong’s under the sunlight. The blonde that signaled their royal status being similar in shade. His own was a little brighter than Hwanwoong’s. Hwanwoong’s hair looked almost silver. Yet in the sunlight it glowed more golden, the blonde being accented by the warm light.

Locking eyes with his exhausted brother he could tell that he was in no mood to be listening to Keonhee talk about the political stance the kingdom was taking against werewolves. A problem that both he and his brother had grown bored of. They had never seen any werewolves so they couldn’t really understand the problem. The concept was so different, foreign even. Almost as if it belonged inside one of the storybooks that now surrounded them.

Hwanwoong’s naturally wide silver eyes however he realized were much closer to shutting than usual. It looked as though the other would knock out at any given moment. Exhaustion practically surrounded him, like a blanket, inviting him for a break. For a moment he felt guilty for his brother’s exhaustion. He often forgets that his brother wasn’t as huge on fencing as he was. While he spent his free time training his brother prefered to exercise his dancing abilities. Something he never quite understood. Something their parents found to be a waste of time. The only time dancing could be used was during parties. Yet they didn’t make him stop. Hwanwoong wasn’t the crown prince afterall. A luxury Seoho often wished he had.

He could tell he had worn his brother out. His restless energy proved to be a challenge for his much slower brother. So being the good brother that he was he told Keonhee that they had work to do. It was often Hwanwoong who told Keonhee, Hwanwoong who slipped them away from the lectures whenever Seoho was having a bad day and simply needed time alone.

Taking care to gently slip his right arm around his brother’s waist, while the other looped Hwanwoong’s arm around his neck he lifted his sleepy brother up. A half carrying position where he simply leaned into Seoho so that he was being dragged along. Stumbling to Seoho’s chambre and falling onto the mattress much less gracefully than walking they had done moments prior, if that was somehow possible.

Hwanwoong he could tell was grateful. Curling up against his side and falling fast asleep. Sitting beside the sleeping male Seoho couldn’t help but sigh. His hand lightly patting at the male’s hair for a moment before he reached for his books. Ones that Jinyoung had given him. The quiet librarian that meant well. Jinyoung had suggested the books when he had asked for ones that would help him catch up to whatever he didn’t pay attention to Keonhee telling him about. He may not listen but he still needed the information as future king. In all his time living at the castle, he had known Jinyoung. Sought him out even whenever he needed help. The male with the dark hair that practically lived in their dark library lost in the midst of all the books simply laughing at all his problems yet still offered feedback. Advice coming from him as soon as the laughter ended.

He wasn’t sure if he’d call the librarian his friend. He was only a few years older than himself yet seemed to hold more experience. He was constantly lost in the books that he later realized he had been analyzing to see if they’d be any use to him. Upon such discovery he had concluded that the male was very much a loner with no friends, much like himself isolated in his position. A cage both mental and physical.

Furr and Fangs, the title of the most recent book that Jinyoung had given him. The book depicts an account of things that had been recorded to be done against the werewolves. Pages upon pages of descriptions of slaughter and brutality. It was a little unsettling to read about. He wasn’t sure why Keonhee would even speak of such things. Surely he’d be imprisoned for trying to preach such things into the princes? Unless Jinyoung had messed up in the content he gave him. Another idea that also seemed irrational to him. Jinyoung always knew what to get him. Even as a child just helping his mother out in the library he had always known the books to had Seoho.

‘ Tonight we find ourselves walking among the dead. Unlike us these poor savages are so simple to cut through. One simple wound and their blood soaks the earth beneath. Lifelines giving way and draining into the earth that graciously received. Drinking up the red liquor that seeps from them. We too find ourselves drunk on the liquor, continuing to pour it for our leaders, for our earth. ‘

“ What are you reading? “ A soft voice cuts off his reading. A yawn cutting halfway through the question. Hwanwoong gazing up at him expectantly through disheveled hair as he tried to blink his sleepiness away. Watching him Seoho realized that the male’s fangs had grown out slightly in his sleep. Signaling the night's arrival he realized once he looked around. The only night illuminating his room being the one from his bedside.

Setting the book aside he ruffled Hwanwoong’s hair. Immediately changing the subject. Unsure why he couldn’t just tell his brother what he had been reading. It seemed almost wrong. “ Oh you’re awake now? What do you say we go out? It’s dark now, afterall. “ Upon speaking he could now feel his own fangs had also extended out, now brushing against his lips as he spoke. Maybe it was the slight urgency in wanting to change the topic that made him hyper aware of his teeth touching his lips, an action he normally didn’t take much note of. Maybe it had been the urgency that had his hands trembling slightly as he pushed the book aside, making sure to lay it down so that the cover was hidden.

Luckily the concept of adventure seemed to immediately catch Hwanwoong’s attention. A nod being issued from him. Or maybe it was the simple fact that he had just woken up that he immediately agreed without further question. Whatever it was he couldn’t help but notice it made Hwanwoong smile. The male immediately sliding on his shoes and heading to the.

Seoho followed after him, climbing up onto the windowsill before his brother and raising himself up. Swinging his legs back and forth for a moment to catch enough momentum to swing up onto the roof. Once he was up onto the roof of his tower he lowered his hands for Hwanwoong to grab hold of. Hwanwoong’s smaller hands sliding into his own as he pulled him up.

The view on the rooftop or tower top whichever would really fit in the matter was unsettling. Around the castle was nothing but endless white, clouds obscuring everything from view. In the distance he spotted what looked like homes, a city he assumed. Although he could never really be sure not when he was not physically up in the clouds along with his mind. Hands gripping tightly at the shingles of the tower as he made his way up. The strange almost earth like feeling of roofing makes him queasy. It was almost as if they would slide apart at any moment and fall away, taking the two of them with them. Yet they held out and reached the top within a moment. A blue crystal resting there, waiting for them.

The crystal wasn’t anything fancy. In fact it looked almost like a shiny blue rock. Nothing like the jewels that they owned. Sculpted by nothing but nature and somehow to him that made it the most beautiful of all. That and the way it could take them down the mountain to the city below.

It was forbidden to venture off the mountain he knew, they both knew. Yet the thought of adventure always outlawed any common sense that they could hold. Not that they held much anyway. Grabbing hold of the crystal and Hwanwoong’s hand, Seoho closed his eyes. He could feel the coolness of the air around them dissipating and instead replaced with a slightly warmer breeze. The light air became a bit thicker and the roofing beneath his feet evening out from the slope they were standing into the flatish surface of a road.

Opening his eyes he found Hwanwoong was already looking around. Having let go of his hand the moment their feet had adjusted to the flat ground. He didn’t say much before disappearing into the night. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. They as siblings had their fair share of fights. Yet they put up with each other more. Found it easier to get along when they had time to spend for themselves alone. That they soon discovered the human world was the best place to do so.

Here they had no titles to live up. No laws that bound them down. No one watched how they acted. Here they didn’t have anyone to please. It was simply them and the night air. A solace Seoho found himself enjoying. Often taking his time to wander around the many open areas of the city to enjoy himself. The river specifically was what he found himself continuously visiting. The calm water reflected everything back at him. Yet at the same time it remained harmless. Simply all seeing and powerful, yet harmless.

Making his way over to the river wasn’t always quiet. Sometimes there were people there he knew. Today however he could hear more than just soft talking and the speeding of cars. An invention he had only read about in the books Jinyoung had given him.

Normally he would have walked past the commotion. Although his curiosity got the better of him. Getting closer he realized in horror that the humans were trying to stab someone. From the stakes in their hand he felt a sickening dread over who it might be.

His heart lunged into action as his mind made it’s conclusions. The stake was a human method of killing his kind. His kind was all on the mountain and nowhere near the human city. It was forbidden meaning the only vampires here would be himself and his brother. Seeing as how he was himself his brain only latched onto one thought. They’re trying to kill Hwanwoong.

As irrational as it came, it soon took over him. Knocking the closest human to him to the ground. Dark hair obscuring his vision for a moment as he fell, keeping him from being able to check if Hwanwoong was okay before more of them surrounded him. All carrying their little weapons. He however wasn’t defenceless. He and Hwanwoong both carried small blades with them. It was around the castle for show. Here in the human world he insisted they keep them for moments like these.

Being one skilled in using his blade and fencing Seoho had the upper hand. Especially seeing as how the humans seemed to be young he assumed they had only been frightened when seeing Hwanwoong and decided to attack. The moment they noticed Seoho fighting back however they fled. Something he hadn’t expected at all but at the same time didn’t dwell on either.

Turning to check on his brother Seoho found himself surprised in many ways. Yet his first thought and initial reaction was to squint at the male before him and asked. “ How did you manage to gain so much height? “

Once the words left his mouth however Seoho did a double take. The male before him looking as confused as Seoho felt. He was in fact not Hwanwoong. Yet he had the fangs and blonde hair. Other than the hair and and fangs however the male looked nothing like Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong being on more of the fragile looking side looked nothing like the obvious muscled male before him. Silver eyes replaced with dark brown ones. Studying the male’s appearance he soon noticed that his lip was bleeding. Seoho once again without properly thinking reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that his maid insisted he needed in the age of tissues, and placed it against the male’s bleeding lip. The male had obviously taken a beating, which made no sense to Seoho seeing as how he clearly had muscle.

Once the male reached up to help Seoho hold the handkerchief to his bleeding lips however Seoho immediately recognized the sharp nails that closely resemble claws. Jumping back away from the male that in return only raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

He was not Hwanwoong. He couldn’t be one of them. He had fangs. Only royal vampires held blonde hair and silver eyes. The analysis of the male’s appearance was slowly becoming overwhelming for him. His brain trying to process everything at once. Werewolf. Seoho reached the conclusion.

The one being he had tried his hardest to deny the existence of standing in front of him. Holding his handkerchief to his lips. Standing beaten like the books described. Almost fed to the earth like where the books lead to. He could feel his stomach clench at the connections. Bending over and gagging. A reflex he was unable to help as he tried to suppress his thoughts.

“ Does it really look that bad? “ A deep voice snapped him out of his little mental spiral down into the darkness he had only once witnessed on paper. Seemingly fictional and unreal. The words being a little muffled into the handkerchief yet he was still able to understand them.

“ No? I’m sorry? “ He honestly didn’t know how to respond to the situation. Why didn’t the male fear him? Why did he watch him so calmly? His people had slaughtered the male’s for millennia.

“ Thank you for saving me. “ He could tell by the way the male lifted his free hand that wasn’t holding the handkerchief to his lips to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck that he too was uncertain of what to say. Uncertain if Seoho meant to help and his motivation in doing so.

“ You’re welcome? I’m Seoho. “ It was a really disappointing attempt at conversation he knew. He however didn’t have much else to interact with in the castle most days than Keonhee and his brother. On special occasions everyone already knew him and would be the ones to ask him questions.

“ I’m Geonhak. “ He could see the amusement in the male’s, face even when it was half covered by his hand. His eyes widening slightly as he tilted his head. Blonde hair falling into his eyes and simply covering his vision. A complete opposite of what he was trying to go for he assumed from the annoyed way he then shoved his hair out of his eyes only to have it fall back into his eyes.

The small action and agitation however broke the dread that was surrounding him. Shatter the small barrier of self doubt he had built around himself as he laughed. Indulged himself in the even more annoyed and exasperated look of the werewolf at being laughed at. It was clear the male didn’t enjoy being laughed at, his ears immediately taken on a shade of pink. Yet he didn’t apologize for laughing. Even after the werewolf, Geonhak, had demanded it of him. Shouthing, “ Stop it. “ Which only strengthened his laughter, adding more fuel to it so that it wasn’t long before he was being chased along the river by a werewolf he had just met.

They ran around until they both were unable to catch their breath and collapsed to the ground near the water. Far enough not to get wet yet still close enough to still watch it in awe. Laughing and running had proven to be a challenge. One that seemed to help overcome whatever tension that had been initially placed beneath them. Of course that didn’t mean he necessarily trusted the Werewolf but simply that he let the male know that he did in fact come to the river every night.

The two upon their small conversation filled with basic information on things they did and enjoyed started up. Not once however did they bring up a simple fact of their inheritance. They didn’t at all bring up their species. Instead let it be an unspoken truth that Geonhak was a werewolf and he was a vampire. Two creatures born to destroy each other in a sense talking about a delicacy Geonhak called cheesecake. The male claimed that it was in fact one of the most amazing things in life. To which Seoho only agreed simply because he didn’t want to sound like an idiot by saying he has never had it. Food was more of a luxury for his kind. They didn’t need it. He as a prince had it but oftentimes didn’t see the point in trying it.

Talking to Geonhak he was shocked to find was a lot easier as time passed. One minute turned to several. About an hour into the conversation however Seoho knew he had to start making his way back to the gas station. To the area where people stopped to refuel their cars. Another fact he flaunted on Hwanwoong courtesy of his reading. He was to meet him there soon after all. Saying goodbye to Geonhak was a little strange. Awkward even but there seemed something almost like a promise in his eyes when the werewolf had said, “ I’ll see you tomorrow. “ that left Seoho almost giddy.

Or maybe he was actually guiddy. The look Hwanwoong gave him upon his arrival clearly amused but curious. Usually he was the first to arrive back at the station before his brother. The question in Hwanwoong’s every moment was obvious. He was waiting for an explanation instead of the immediate grab of his hand that normally occurs.

“ What’s got you so happy about? “ The male asked. His skin was glistening even under the dimmed glow of the night. Illuminated only by the street lights around them. His hair was also rather messy, he noted. It was something he always ended up looking like at the end of the night sure but only now did it register to Seoho that the glistening was from sweat.

“ Just the usual. Stroll along the river. “ Hwanwoong didn’t look convinced but he didn’t hold onto the topic. Instead he wiped his hands against his pants for a moment before grabbing hold of Seoho’s hand. The crystal takes them back to the slanted rooftop where they slipped back into Seoho’s room.

Luckily for the two of them being brother’s meant that their chambres were connected, meaning that they could slide back and forth between each other’s rooms without having to go out into the hallway and expose that they had been up to anything for any possible eyes watching either to report back to their parents or to simply bring them down. Yet in their rooms there was a sense of freedom. It was much like the human world. Their rooms however were simply their world.


	2. his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho’s eyes widened when he saw the glasses. Watching in horror as Geonhak drank from the cup. Since when did humans sell blood? And since when did werewolves drink blood? Watching as Geonhak swallowed the liquid he couldn’t help but feel challenged. So being the dutiful vampire he was to represent his people he picked up the glass and took a large gulp of the liquid.

There was something about the werewolf that was stuck in Seoho’s head the next day. All the shadows that lurked around every corner of the castle seemingly watching his every move. As if they knew about the blonde werewolf with eyes darker than the night sky. The werewolf that had someone taken over his mind. Even though he had only talked to him for about an hour.

Strange how one experience suddenly made him do things he’d never done before. Like how he was now seeking out Jinyoung to ask for something way more specific than the usual, “ Whatever will help. “ he asked of Jinyoung.

Taking the opportunity that presented itself when his fencing tutor Jackson had canceled their lessons for the day. He wasn’t exactly sure why. Everyone around the castle seemed to be on edgy today. He could tell from the way they rushed around that something was up.

Something he supposed was really important if Jackson had actually called off their lessons. The male never called off practice. They had always practiced even in the worst of weather. Slipping through the mud as they tried to strike him.

He could still remember how they ended up drenched. Their clothing sticking to them, hugging their skin. Hair clumped together falling over their eyes obscuring their vision even more than the actual rainstorm above them. The water made a soupy mess of mud beneath them. Mud that they splashed through. The goo sticking to their legs and arms.

Hwanwoong had gotten the worst of it, slipping from trying to defend himself from a lunge Jackson had made at him. The ground no longer solid left him to get stuck for a moment. In his haste to block he moved too fast with his foot still caught in the mud causing him to lose his balance. Hwanwoong ended falling completely into the mud and not longer after Seoho himself found himself slipping and sliding. He however managed to stumble enough to keep himself from completely falling into the mud.

His lower half was practically covered in a layer of mud by the time practice finished. Still even throughout the whole slipping and falling not once did Jackson say that they were going to stop. So for practice to be canceled despite the fine weather was really suspicious.

Having reached the library he didn’t dwell long on the thought afterall he was here on a mission.

Making his way through the now bright room. Sunlight passing through the windows more intensely than it did during their lessons later in the day. The whole thing was not as enchanted as it seemed in the small specks of sunlight that flickered later in the day. Instead every was lit up. The high shelves forced long shadows in the illuminated era. The darkness was never far from the light. Creeping up into the bright and empty space.

He found Jinyoung with his head buried in a book. Not unusual from how he normally found him. This time however when he called out to get his attention he was startled by his presence. The male jumping in place for a moment. Immediately shutting the book he was holding and pushing it out of his sight as he got up to greet him. It reminded him of the way he responded when Hwanwoong had asked him what he was reading.

“ How can I help you, my prince? “ Jinyoung asked as he hesitantly grabbed at his hair. Dark eyes locking with his own. He could tell the male was still unable to find a proper way to address him. Seoho had insisted that the male was older and didn’t have to bother with titles but Jinyoung still seemed to be unable to drop the habit. It was almost as if he was afraid of doing something wrong. The male’s guard seemed to be always on the rise even when everything was calm.

“ I was wondering if you could help me find a book? I wanted to do a little more research on werewolves. Like not a war description but simply their nature. “ Seoho bit at his lips the moment he said it. He knew what he was asking for was wrong. That it would be questioned. That his parents would not at all be happy with what he was trying to learn. He also knew however that Jinyoung wouldn’t ask. He knew that Jinyoung wouldn’t say a thing.

Trusting Jinyoung was something he found himself doing unconditionally. The male simply drew him in without even doing anything. There was something about the calming presence that was settled around the dark haired male with the dark eyes that made him feel safe.

Like he expected Jinyoung just smiled and nodded. Immediately getting up to lead him to a specific shelf. One deeper in the depths of the library. At the farthest end. The books there lined up so perfectly it was clear that no one really looked through them. Watching as Jinyoung pulled out a few books. Inspecting them for a moment before handing them to Seoho. Some the male put back a few others.

After handing him three books Jinyoung looked satisfied with his selections. Before Seoho could leave however right after he thanked him Jinyoung called out to him. “ You can’t take those out of the library. The King forbids the books on this shelf to be taken out of the library. “

Seoho was stunned. Not by the way Jinyoung had called out at him but at what he had said. Why did his father have the books on such a lockdown? He didn’t even know such rules even existed. For a moment he considered Jinyoung to be simply messing with him but once his eyes met Jinyoung’s he couldn’t find a hint of playfulness. All he was met with the serious intensity of darkened orbs.

“ So I have to read them in here? “ Seoho didn’t mean to ask such an idiotic question. His brain was simply too busy trying to keep up with all the possible reasons why books would be forbidden to be taken out. Surely all books his father didn’t like would be burned or gotten rid of? Nothing seemed to add up.

Jinyoung however nodded. His bangs rising and falling with his head. An action that would have normally made Seoho smile simply from the ridiculousness of it all. The bangs were always seemingly out of place on Jinyoung. The regal elegance and sheer intensity of his presence was nothing like the playfulness of his features. “ You can stay and read them in my office if you like. It would probably be best if you read there. Incase anyone comes in or something. “

Jinyoung’s offer was a little surprising. The male was always ready to provide for him sure but his words implied that he could get in trouble for the reading. So naturally Seoho agreed. Jinyoung had never been wrong or lied to him about anything so he followed the male behind the counter that stretched out in front of the room that was Jinyoung’s office.

Jinyoung simply settled back down into the chair he had been resting in before he had disturbed him. There was another chair behind the desk, it was always covered in books that Jinyoung had piled there.

Staring at the dimly lit office then to the dark covers of the books in his hands he couldn’t help but feel a little scared to step in. Staring out at the empty room he could feel his stomach began to twist with nerves. Suddenly doubting what he was about to do. Surely he wouldn’t get into any trouble for reading a few books?

He must have been standing there for a while staring at the office because Jinyoung called out for him. “ You can just sit there if you like. “ Jinyoung motioned towards the other chair. It was no longer covered in books. The books have been moved to the ground beside it. Jinyoung showed no signs of having gotten up to move them however. He simply watched him from above the edge of the book in his hands.

Seoho nodded a silent thanks. One that he and Jinyoung had grown to exchange over the years. Nodding was like their own language. One nod from him to Jinyoung always meant thank you. While multiple nods from Jinyoung meant that the male could help him.

There was something about the way Jinyoung could tell he was frightened but didn’t point it out that made Seoho relax enough to settle into the chair. Falling into the leathery comfort that met his skin. He set two of the books down beside his legs so he could tell them apart from the other books that were surrounding him before he opened the first book to read.

Ferocious Fiends the title read. It seemed that every book seemed to be opposed to the idea of werewolves. The titles always implying that werewolves were savages.

Upon actually beginning to read the book Seoho soon realized that savages were exactly what the werewolves were depicted as. Blood thirsty for no apparent reason. Constantly hunting down humans and vampires alike. Always ready for a fight. The creatures depicted in the book were far different from the gentle werewolf he had met by the river.

Far different from the werewolf who was too afraid to defend himself against humans for the fear of hurting them. It didn’t make sense to him how that same male was being depicted as a fierce, viel and blood thirsty being by the book in his hands.

He hadn’t realized how upset he had been about the descriptions until Jinyoung called out to him. “ That isn’t very attractive you know? “ He could tell from the lightness in the male’s voice that he was attempting to make him smile. Evidently he had been frowning at the book. Not a very princely facial expression he supposed.

Seoho indulged Jinyoung and gave him a smile. One that was way overdone to where it was obvious he didn’t feel like smiling. The action however made Jinyoung chuckle. “ Why is my dear prince so upset? “

Dear and charming were always the words Jinyoung turned to. It was like he was trying to get a reaction out of Seoho but just looking at Jinyoung he could tell he was simply trying to distract him.

“ It’s just, books are so opinionated. “ A confession that’d probably get him killed. The quiet and empty library suddenly made his confession seem too loud. The area having fallen to the more mystical darkness with specks of golden sunlight that no longer seemed inviting. The darkness seemed to have creeped up while he was lost in the reading. Never far behind his footsteps.

Jinyoung was also stunned by his confession. His lips parted slightly as he stared directly at him in alarm. He could tell that the male was trying to find the right way to reply to his confession. Before he could find the right thing to say however a loud voice broke the quiet tension that had fallen around them. “ There you are. We were looking for you. “

Keonhee and Hwanwoong were on the other side of the counter watching them curiously. He watched Jinyoung from the corner of his eyes sink into the chair and go back to reading, completely avoiding all attention that would no doubt be placed on him.

“ Sorry I was just really excited for our lessons that I couldn’t help but show up early. My favorite lessons with my favorite tutor. “ Seoho tried with his sweetest smile. He knew that Keonhee loved to be flattered. So he used it to his advantage. Getting up, leaving the books there on the ground beside the legs of the chair as he stepped out from behind the counter to follow a thrilled Keonhee and unconvinced Hwanwoong to their usual area of the lecture.

“ That’s what I like to hear. Honestly if only all prince’s were as great as you. “ Keonhee rambled for a moment. A speech about disrespectful prince’s that was no doubt directed at Hwanwoong. The male forgetting about seeing Seoho reading with Jinyoung immediately to complain at the unfair treatment. Fueled by Seoho’s satisfied laughter at the situation to become all pouty.

This time around during the lesson Seoho made sure to pay attention to what Keonhee was saying and actually actively participated in the lecture. It was a simple act to prove to Keonhee that he had indeed been ‘ excited ‘ for the lesson. The action of participation seemed to make Keonhee more passionate about what he was talking about. His reading helped him easily engage with Keonhee. Being able to talk about the act that his father was trying to pass that would close off all visits to the human domain. It was currently only forbidden at night. His father however wanted to cut off all human and vampire interaction. Not all the vampires however were on board with the act. They still needed to get blood after all. Debating over the act with Keonhee wasn’t as bad as he expected. It was actually really enlightening to see Keonhee’s stance on the situation. His tutor seemed to be against the act. Letting slip that he enjoyed going down into the human city.

It wasn’t long before Hwanwoong was actively engaged in the debate as well. The three of them agreed that the act was simply not the best idea. He and Hwanwoong were careful not to let slip that they too actually had been to the human city. Instead they chose to point out the need for blood.

For once they didn’t ask for their lessons to be cut short. It instead lasted longer than it normally would have. To the point where Jinyoung had to switch on the lights in the area. It was strange to see the library in artificial light. The normally naturally lit room he never questioned the lack of artificial lighting for actually had lights it seemed.

When the lights came on they were all startled. Keonhee even went silent for a moment to adjust to the lighting before deciding that he had kept them too long and let them free.

Hwanwoong immediately slung an arm around his neck as they made their way out of the library. On his way out however his eyes once again locked on Jinyoung. The male who offered him a small smile before turning back to his books.

“ Can you believe the library actually has lights? “ Hwanwoong asked the moment they made it into his suite. The male heading directly towards the window. He seemed rather energized despite the time of day where Hwanwoong would normally be half asleep.

Seoho shook his head as he made his way to the roof, following after Hwanwoong to the stone. “It’s so strange. I can’t believe such a thing exists. “ It was overly exaggerated, making Hwanwoong laugh as they grabbed hold of the crystal. The two of them finding themselves on the streets of the human city in moments. Hwanwoong gave him a little hug as he slipped away into the city.

He had completely forgotten about the werewolf that had been haunting him the entire day over something as simple as lights. It wasn’t until he reached the river did he remember Geonhak. His eyes scanning over the stretch of the riverbend he had seen the male at the night before. He wasn’t at all disappointed to see that his eyes immediately locked onto a head of blonde hair staring out into the river.

Making his way over to the male he couldn’t help but smile. The closer he got the more certain he was that it was Geonhak. Attempting to scare the male Seoho creeped up behind him reaching for the male’s shoulders from behind. Before his hands could grab hold of Geonhak’s however, the male’s hands circled his wrists, stopping him. “ Hey there. “ the werewolf called out completely unphased.

The action made Seoho pout. His efforts rendered helpless on the male. “ How did you know? “

“ I’m a werewolf sweetheart. I could hear you coming. “ Geonhak shrugged a bit. He was still gripping Seoho’s wrists. Careful to keep his nails pointed away from Seoho’s skin. The sharp claws that Seoho hadn’t noticed the night before.

Staring down at the male Seoho was stunned for a moment. Dark eyes meeting his own. Geonhak did not bother to move to look at him, simply tilting his head back to meet Seoho’s gaze. Even with his position above Geonhak Seoho felt a little nervous being there with the werewolf.

Especially now that he noticed the claws. The fangs now also catch his attention, Geonhak’s smile revealing them. He couldn’t help but think back to the books’ descriptions of werewolves. How they were so violent and bloodthirsty. He couldn’t help but stiffen for a moment.

Geonhak must have noticed his discomfort because he immediately let go of his wrists. His hands fell to the ground so he could easily lean back to look at Seoho. Palms braced against the earth forming some sort of pillar to lean on. “ I honestly didn’t expect to see you here again. “

The werewolf confessed, not once breaking eye contact with him. It was a little unnerving to have so much eye contact with someone. The only person who ever held eye contact with him freely and constantly was Hwanwong. Everyone else always dropped their gazes respectfully.

“ I come here nearly every night. “ Seoho didn’t know why he felt so exposed under the male’s gaze. Unable to help but speak the truth. Deciding that he didn’t like the position that they were in he decided to settle on the ground in front of Geonhak. His back facing the water so he could watch both Geonhak and the city. He may not be able to lie properly to the werewolf but there was no way he trusted him.

Geonhak’s eyebrows immediately rose at the position Seoho took. Taking a moment to understand what the position could possibly mean. Geonhak, he soon realized it was easy to read. He could practically see the imaginary light bulb go off in his brain when he realized that Seoho didn’t trust him. A small frown falling across his features. What the male said afterwards however wasn’t what Seoho was expecting.

“ So do you want to go get some cheesecake? There is this really nice cafe nearby. “ The werewolf offered. Seoho getting the horrifying memory from the day before about how he agreed to cheesecake being his favorite meal simply because he didn’t want to seem like an idiot.

“ I didn’t bring any money with me. . . “ Seoho couldn’t help but flush. His cheeks heating up at such a simple fact. He was a prince. Money was nothing to him yet here in the human city underneath the stare of a werewolf feel so powerless.

“ That’s okay. Consider it my treat for saving my butt yesterday. “ Geonhak immediately got up and offered his hands to Seoho after dusting off his pants. Not waiting for Seoho to reply really. The only answer the male needed was Seoho’s hands sliding into his own. Calloused hands meeting much softer ones. Pulling Seoho up off the ground before letting go to lead him to the cafe.

Seoho was immediately uncomfortable once they stepped into the cafe. He had never been to one before so he was completely out of his element on what to do, simply following the werewolf around. Geonhak seemed to notice his discomfort since he ordered the cheesecakes for them. Someone then came out and placed the cakes in front of them along with glasses of red liquid.

Seoho’s eyes widened when he saw the glasses. Watching in horror as Geonhak drank from the cup. Since when did humans sell blood? And since when did werewolves drink blood? Watching as Geonhak swallowed the liquid he couldn’t help but feel challenged. So being the dutiful vampire he was to represent his people he picked up the glass and took a large gulp of the liquid. His face scrunching up in distaste the moment the sweet sticky liquid registered in his mind.

Geonhak however found his disgust hilarious. Bending over slightly as he laughed out loud. Drawing the eyes of the people who were also seated in the cafe but continued to laugh without care until Seoho kicked him from under the table.

“ I can’t believe you actually thought that was blood! “ Geonhak boasted the moment they left the cafe, having finished their cheesecake and drinks. Cheesecake wasn’t that bad. Not something Seoho could often see himself trying however.

“ What was that? It was awful. “ Seoho scrunched up his face in distaste remembering the sticky sweet drink.

“ Watermelon juice. Literally the best juice ever. “ Geonhak laughed again, clearly not over Seoho’s misfortune. He did seem to like the juice however seeing as how he finished two cups of the liquid while Seoho had been trying to get through one.

“ If that was the best juice, I don’t think I want to know how awful other kinds are. “ His comment simply received a light shove from Geonhak. Playfulness hidden by mock anger over something as simple as wannabe blood.


	3. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male always waiting to see Seoho’s approval. Something he sought out for. Clear from the way he showed off to Seoho. The not so subtle way he would turn towards Seoho gloating every time he won a game or beat Seoho’s high score. How he would constantly watch Seoho’s face to see if he enjoyed the dessert he had picked out.

Seoho told himself not to make a habit of meeting a particular werewolf over and over. It was already enough that he and Hwanwoong snuck out of the castle as it is. Being princes meant that their nights were off and no one would be looking for them sure. It wasn’t right to sneak out of the castle against their father’s will. Especially seeing as how he was the king he was certain they’d be punished princely titles or not.

Seeing a werewolf and engaging with said werewolf in friendly activities was a whole new level of offence. He couldn’t even imagine how enraged his father would be to find out that he was being friendly towards the enemy. Friendly. The word was almost foreign both on his tongue as it was in his mind when it came to werewolves. The books practically drill down the ruthless nature of werewolves into his mind. Yet there was Geonhak, a werewolf who had been nothing but friendly. Sure at times the male fought back, getting enraged over the slightest things. Unlike Seoho however he never acted upon that rage. It seemed that in their story Seoho was the ruthless savage.

It was he who would always start whatever quarrel they’d find themselves in. It was he who ended up pushing Geonhak over the edge just for the spite of it all. His books had depicted Geonhak as something entirely different from what he found in there werewolf. Some strange part of him refused to accept as anything but a savage. Finding himself constantly pushing the male’s buttons just to see what he had been expecting. Yet every time still Geonhak never gave into Seoho’s expectations completely. He always baked down everytime Seoho was sure he’d snap.

Seoho considered asking Jinyoung about werewolf behavior. Considered asking if werewolves were always so obnoxiously tame. He however knew there were things he couldn’t voice out loud without drawing suspicion. He couldn’t even tell his own brother about the werewolf.

Standing beside Hwanwoong at the garden reception he couldn’t help but feel guilty. The guilt clawing its way up along his sides every time the male made a comment about one of the guests that walked past them or dragged them into conversation.

He and Hwanwoong had always basically been joined at the hip during any occasion big or small. Their worlds were one in the same. The two of them growing up in relatively similar environments. Their parents luckily didn’t force them apart even when they had to learn different material for their future places. Instead they agreed to accommodate their daily schedules and allow them to come together as much as possible. The time spent together made them not only family but also best friends.

They could practically read each other’s minds just by making eye contact at times. Even in large events like the garden party they were currently stuck in they managed to somehow stick together.

“ My Prince, I am in dire need of your assistance. “ A gentle voice lulled him out of his thoughts. The male with dark hair bowing in his direction. The male ducking down a lot deeper than he needed too looking as though he planned on touching his toes before rising up. An obvious attempt at flattery seeing as how there was no need for him to bow so deeply when he was only the prince. “ I’m Seonghwa, son of Lord Park. I’m here in my father’s place to ask a favor. “

It was clear from the way the male didn’t even address Hwanwoong beside him that he wasn’t used to court. The way the male’s hands trembled slightly, the action causing the glass in his hands to shake as well. The red liquid threatens to spill over the edge of the glass at any given moment. The male beside him however seemed fairly accustomed to attention. Not at all the shaken nerves of the dark haired male, yet still a bit out of place.

Hwanwoong however hadn’t taken kindly to being unrecognized. Instead he led him away from the pair. The two men were obviously disappointed by their need to leave. Seeing as how they had only stuck around long enough to pick up their names before Hwanwoong dismissed them. Not even bothering to hear what favor that had wanted them.

Seoho found himself feeling slightly guilty when the bluish haired male, Mingi, had visibly deflated when Hwanwoong had insisted that they needed to go. The guilt didn’t last long however, seeing as how before they managed to even pull away the other male that was with Mingi simply grabbed his hands and the blue haired male was back to smiling. It was a little odd to Seoho how someone could be so easy to read, especially in a setting where no one showed emotions. It wasn’t a spoken rule that he or anyone weren’t allowed emotions but it was clear emotions were frowned upon.

With his arm linked through Seoho’s, Hwanwoong somehow managed to steer them away from the prying eyes and demanding voices. Far enough away that they were still in view but far enough away that no one could overhear a thing they said. From the distance they stood at it, it was clear Hwanwong had picked the spot not only for its distance but its location. Easily overlooking the rest of the garden.

“ These things are absolutely insufferable. Can you believe that Seonhwa guy actually had the nerve to look at me like he didn’t know I existed. “ Hwanwoong of course immediately began his rant. Easily letting out the slightest things that bothered him, Hwanwoong began his ramble. A skill Seoho wished he could pick up. Wished he could express himself like his brother did so easily. Hands flailing around in a controlled way, waving around him as he paced in front of Seoho.

“ He looks a bit new. Maybe he’s just a bit misinformed. Probably forced here because no one else could make it. You didn’t even let him ask what he came all this way for. “ Seoho pointed out when Hwanwoong had asked how it was even possible not to know him.

“ You’re not seriously taking his side? “ The accusation was clear in his voice as he stopped pacing to look directly at Seoho, silver orbs narrowing in on him. The question was innocent and open enough. The tension in Hwanwoong’s form however was a clear signal he was only allowed one option to answer with.

“ I’m not taking sides. I’m simply supplying you with a possibility that maybe he hadn’t meant to disrespect you. “

Taking the second safest route Seoho held out his palms for his brother to grab hold of. Hwanwoong always had an easier time calming down and understanding when given affection. Seoho however was quite the opposite, detesting the thought of being touched. Yet he still allowed small moments like these for his brother. Small moments where he simply gave his hands three reassuring squeezes. An unspoken promise. I’ve got you.

With that alone Hwanwoong seemed to melt. Nodding as he considered Seoho’s perspective of the male that had approached them.

“ Should we go back and ask what they wanted? You know in case it’s serious? “ Hwanwoong finally asked once he had finished piecing his thoughts together. Seoho simply sipped on his drink as he patiently watched his brother pull himself together.

“ Well if we can find them probably. “ Seoho sighed and simply took a seat on the bench that he had been standing in front of. Simply too drained from all the interactions he had to face, too many smiling faces he had to accommodate. His face is already beginning to hurt from being forced into a permanent smile when around others.

“ I’m going to go look for them. “ It wasn’t an open invitation Seoho could tell. Hwanwoong no doubt felt guilty now that he had time to process what had happened.

He simply left Seoho sitting there sipping away with only the slightly overgrown plans that wove around the handles and legs of the bench for company. Often he had wondered why they even had a royal gardener if most of the plants were overgrown. A more chaotic formation of natural beauty no doubt, but still chaotic.

The gardner whom he had only seen on occasion in the library. It was clear that Jinyoung was annoyed with the pink haired male that constantly dropped in to nag him. Though Seoho never found out what the male had wanted from Jinyoung. He never left the library with a book nor sat down to open one. He never as much as picked one up off the shelf.

It seemed however that he was not the only person who needed to get away from the gathering. Three figures making their way towards where he was sitting. None of which however seemed to notice him. Simply talking amongst each other in hushed voices. The only thing he was able to gauge about them really was their status. A male with dark hair signifying a form of higher status, the lighter haired male a guard of some sort and the pink hair of a gardener. Mark was their gardener but what was he doing at the reception? With a guard and a lord?

Mark however didn’t remain long with the two. Simply sliding away once they reached the intersection he was seated at. The male seemingly headed in the direction of the greenhouse. The other two however continued past him, heading back to the castle he presumed.

“ That’s absolutely ridiculous. We will not be doing that. “ The familiar voice of his fencing tutor called out causing him to glance up at the males that passed him. Once again he found himself locking eyes with Jinyoung. His dark eyes watching him questioningly for a moment. A slight bow of his head in acknowledgement towards Seoho. A slight tugging jerk of his left arm drawing Seoho’s attention as his fencing tutor made a grab for Jinyoung’s hand. Grabbing hold of it. Not an odd gesture from Jackson seeing as how he constantly like Hwanwoong needed to be held in a sense. What was odd however was Jinyoung’s indulgence of the male. Simply letting him hold onto his hand.

Watching the two make their way back towards the castle left a conflicted churn in Seoho’s thoughts. Scattering the perfectly organized blocks of thought he had put together before the reception causing him to completely blank out.

It wasn’t long however before he was forced out of his thoughts. A voice calling out for him quietly. “ My prince, “ the voice called out causing Seoho to look up. Eyes locking for a moment with the dark haired male from earlier before the male fell into a bow. Seoho rising from the bench as the male bowed. “ I’m sorry to disturb you twice tonight. I do however need to ask something of you. “

The blue haired male was no longer with him. He seemed a little more tense. His glass still untouched in his hands, liquid swaying in an endless back and for motion reminds Seoho of his own. Taking a sip of his drink Seoho simply nodded for the male to continue. Watching as the male grimaced before he began speaking again.

“ My father would like to discuss if you’d be willing to help sway the king into not passing his newest law of complete closure of the kingdom. It’d be unwise to force the kingdom into isolation. “ The male managed to get out. Seoho could practically feel his uncertainty in his words. The careful placement of words matched with a controlled facial expression that made it look the male was cringing clearly a rehearsed response.

“ I shall think it over. “ An answer he and Hwanwoong gave everyone that came to the receptions. One that was an obvious escape of whatever the people wanted from them. They held no power really. They only simply pretended to in a strange game of musical chairs their father seemed to dictate. Holding the throne for a moment before it was swept out from beneath them.

The genuine relief that passed over the male’s face however took him aback. The smile that crossed his features genuine unlike the cringe that he had on his face earlier. His fangs baring out a bit, glistening in the moonlight. Dark eyes mirroring the gratefulness and once again Seoho found himself taken aback. Watching as the male made his way back to the reception leaving him to stare at the place he had once stood.

Dark eyes seemed to follow him around. Demanding his attention. Ironically a certain pair of dark orbs that he had grown accustomed to seeing every night he wouldn’t be able to see tonight. The reception lasted late into the night and by the time he finally made it back to his room and collapsed onto his bed specks of daylight were already making their way across the sky.

Unable to find comfort to rest in his room he decided to make his way to the library. Not bothering to sneak around when everyone was still worn out from the reception to even spare him a second glance. Tiredly making their way to their positions. Getting ready for another long day.

He hadn’t expected to find anyone in the library. Not even Jinyoung who was pouring over another book, the cover of which was concealed by a layer of flashy paper. Almost like wrapping paper making the book look less like a book and more like a present, which for Jinyoung was probably not that far off.

The male raised his head in question at Seoho’s appearance. Seoho however only gave him a small nod in greeting before he settled down in the chair near Jinyoung’s. The once empty chair was basically his at this point. Spending any free time he had settled there pouring over books that Jinyoung brought over for him.

It was a different experience from the studying he did in the closure of his own room. The library was much more open, many coming and going. An occasional curious glance shot towards his presence beside Jinyoung. He’d simply however wave the curiosity away claiming to be trying to learn as much as possible for the sake of their kingdom, and in a way he was.

If the werewolves were anything as the books and his father made them out to be he needed to know all about them if he hoped to successfully rule. He needed to know every strength and weakness.

All the scowling at the pags however didn’t help him one bit. The lack of rest catching up with his mood turning it sour. Despite all of Jinyoung’s warnings about the books being not allowed out of the library Seoho still walked out with one of the books, taking it to his room. Once there however he still couldn’t concentrate. The suffocating feeling that settled around him.

Setting the book down on his dresser he made his way towards the window. For once slipping out in the midst of daylight. He however didn’t make the visit to the human city. Simply laying there beside the crystal. The slanted roof of the tower forming a slippery resting ground.

He wasn’t idiotic enough to slip away to the human city in broad daylight, not when the rest of his kind lingered there in daylight. He’d be immediately recognized.

The temptation remained taunting him however. The blue crystal shimmering brighter in the sunlight. Almost begging him to touch it, to push himself to the more free world he found. The world so distant yet at his fingertips.

Temptation was a funny thing really. Temptation left him seeking out solace in his enemy. Fangs and claws always bared and waited for him by the river every night. Yet he walked into the devils trap every time. Indulging the temptation that drew him to the dark eyed male. Letting himself be guided into the other’s world. With things as simple as trying out disgustingly sweet desserts to the competitive streaks in arcades. Sharp claws framing the skin of his wrists, holding him close.

A distance however still separated him from the werewolf. Seoho could never trust such a bloodthirsty creature.

Yet he still waited for the day to blur together. Lessons fading and giving way to the night. The night that led him back to the werewolf. Where he’d find the male waiting for him. Usually laying down on the filthy ground waiting like a dog. The comparison that didn’t at all seem in the slightest off.

The dark eyes that opened to meet his once he stepped closer. An obedient dog that had been waiting for his owner to come back from work. The male dutifully sitting up upon seeing him getting ready to make some bizarre request to be taken somewhere.

The male always waiting to see Seoho’s approval. Something he sought out for. Clear from the way he showed off to Seoho. The not so subtle way he would turn towards Seoho gloating every time he won a game or beat Seoho’s high score. How he would constantly watch Seoho’s face to see if he enjoyed the dessert he had picked out.

Not to mention the clinginess. The constant need for attention. The way he’d practically latch onto Seoho’s wrists every chance he got. Long claws poking into Seoho’s skin lightly as the male gripped them lightly. It was clear that the male didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Keeping to just grip at his wrists. Never touching Seoho anywhere else. Clearly understanding from the way he had cringed back every time he was touched that Seoho did not want to be touched. Yet he continued to hold onto his wrists.

If he got a little confident he’d then move his hands down slightly to grab hold of Seoho’s but upon sensing him about to pull away he’d move back to gripping his wrists. A strange match of push and pull that surrounded them. Geonhak never sought for anything but Seoho’s approval on anything.

Ever so willing to please like a dog. Ever so demanding like a dog. Ever so obedient like a dog. Ever so trusting like a dog.

He seemed to forget Seoho was not the person he should be pleasing.


	4. our tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was much like the river realized. Geonhak was not the moon nor it’s tides. Seoho was both his own moon and tides. Geonhak was simply riding those tides. Seoho was drowning them both.

Seoho couldn’t tell what he found himself disliking more, humans or werewolves. Especially now that he was in wherever he let Geonhak drag him to. People surrounding them everywhere, pushing against each other. Seemingly just moving against each other as horrendously loud music drowned out everything. The neon lights flashing around so fast and disturbingly bright in the night that it seemed to blind.

It was almost as if the whole place was under some sort of hase. Humans and werewolves alike he realized were there, drinks in hand as they took over each other’s personal space. The werewolves much like he and Geonhak were hiding themselves in the crowds.

Not that they had to hide from anyone. Not when the humans all seemed to be out of their minds. Most of them are too busy swaying or slumped over spilling their guts out. The blinding lights and loud music forming some sort of veil as well covering them as if the alcohol and whatever else they had hadn’t already distorted the human’s senses.

“ I hate this place, why did you bring me here? “ Seoho deadpanned as he turned to face the werewolf who was now holding out a strange dark liquid to him. Only one cup in hand that he held out to Seoho.

Taking drinks from the male wasn’t something he found himself accepting after the mock blood incident. So he simply waved the glass away. Watching as the male held it out still. No longer holding it out for Seoho but remaining an invitation. “ Well it’s one of the few places open so late at night. I’ve already taken you to the only fun places that are open at night. I’m running out of options. “

The truth seemed to easily fall from the werewolf’s lips. Stepping closer the male wrapped his free arm around Seoho’s waist. Pulling him closer to his chest. “ Loosen up, just try dancing. “ 

The words falling from Geonhak however left no room for argument. He simply set his drink back down asking the bartender to watch after it for him. The female behind the counter seemed to know Geonhak in some way and nod. Not even seeming the least bit annoyed.

Geonhak pulled him a bit away from anything they could possibly trip over and guided him into a sway. Hands on Seoho’s hips, leaving the vampire too flustered at the contact to do anything but follow after the movements.

Seoho had never been so close to anyone that wasn’t Hwanwoong. His brother being clingy he should have been used to the closeness yet here he was left stranded. Placed in isolation by his raging emotions as Geonhak pressed himself up against him.

Seoho considered it lucky that he wasn’t facing Geonhak. That the male was instead up against his back and not his front. Grinding himself against him from behind. A grip on his hips only lightening to take his hands just to raise them up and shake them around.

Geonhak seemed to be the only one in the entire place seeming to enjoy himself truly in the strange form of swaying and grinding he called dancing.

“ Is this not fun enough? “ Geonhak asked. Voice penetrated Seoho’s thoughts right by his ear. The soft breath against his ear and neck sent him into another emotional loop as he shuddered away from the ticklish feeling slight.

Seoho didn’t know whether he was supposed to laugh or scream. Should he just push the male off? Should he just leave? The whole place had a strange scent he wasn’t used to. The strength of it all took over his senses for a moment. Making him want to relax into the werewolves hands. He however couldn’t let himself relax. Not when fangs were so close to his neck. Not when nails were lightly digging into his hips and wrists. “ I hate it here. I want to leave. “

Maybe his answer was too straight forward because Geonahk immediately tightened his grip on him. Instead of an attempt to stop him from bolting however it was to redirect him. Geonhak spun Seoho around to face him instead.

Seoho’s eyes locked with eyes darker than the night itself. He could see the neon lights flashing across them reflecting the unnatural colors in an eerie way. It was almost like staring into a mirror. He could even see himself reflected in the male’s eyes.

There was some strange eerie haunted dullness to them. A murky brown shade much like the drink he had held out towards him earlier, appearing a deep black one moment and then with a hint of brown once illuminated by something else. It was a strange form of depth he could have sworn he’d never seen before yet he could still sense their presence even when he wasn’t around Geonhak. Even before he had met Geonhak.

Getting lost in the male’s eyes like an idiot Seoho found himself once again caught off guard once he came to his senses. Geonhak’s face is only a mere sliver away from his own. One simple tip of his head and their faces would collide. One mere tilt and he could find himself torn by the fangs he knew lay behind the playful smile.

Refusing to be pushed around however Seoho lightly dug his nails into Geonhak’s wrists. His nails weren’t the claws that Geonhak’s were but that didn’t mean they couldn’t inflict harm. Geonhak flinching back slightly with a slight curse.

The slight space now open between them allows Seoho to recover enough of his senses to know that if he continued with this ‘ dancing ‘ he’d end up biting into the allure of the darkness that came with Geonhak.

Geonhak however recovered just as quickly as he did and it wasn’t long before he was back against him. Once again extremely close but this time simply moving. The intense stare was replaced with the close eyed swaying he did. His eyes shut in contempt as he smiled and swayed against Seoho. As if he was listening to some balad and not whatever the screeching noise that surrounded them was.

Without the intensity of Geonhak’s gaze Seoho found himself falling into a sway as well. The noise he had disliked mere seconds prior now shaking his very core as he too closed his eyes and lost himself in the sound.

For a moment he let himself ride the current instead of fighting against it. He let himself free into the ocean tides of chaos that surrounded him. Presse up against Geonhak like the male had done to him earlier and let loose. No he wouldn’t let Geonhak be the moon that pulled his tides along. He fully intended to be Geonhak’s moon. Guiding him along the tides, into the tides, steering him through the chaos but still wielding the power to let him drown.

And drown he did.

He drowned Geonhak then, or maybe Geonhak drowned him first. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the space between them was no longer present. It was no longer a barrier. His moon is drowning in Geonhak’s tides. Geonhak’s tides suffocate from his moon’s strength.

A war of push and pull that led him licking at fangs that weren’t his own. A curious push for wanting more, wanting to explore just how far the tides that surrounded him went.

Yet it was only one night, their time was always limited. So the curiosity eventually died down. Or at least he decided to let them breathe. Deciding that he wasn’t yet ready to drown. So he eased Geonhak’s tides off of himself. Pulling away far enough to point out that he needed to head back.

Geonhak agreed to let him go. Agreed to watch him walk away even when Seoho was tugging at his tides. Daring him in a sense to follow.

Geonhak didn’t follow after him. Not that night.

No Seoho instead found himself pulling Geonhak’s tide in the nights following. Not that he expected to see the male again after the night. Not after he had given in to let Geonhak’s tides creep up on him.

Yet he came the next night and the night after that. Somehow not at all phase whenever Seoho wanted to tug his tides up against him. Geonhak let his tides be drawn in by Seoho. Let Seoho’s moon guide tides closer until they found themselves up against each other. Until warm breath fanned across their lips as they never wanted to drown to drown. Always rushing back up and searching for air every time they decided to dive down.

Sometimes they ended up dancing. Other times he was trapped against an arcade game. Most of the time however he was pulled into Geonhak’s lap. Sitting there by the river and just diving into each other in between conversation.

The only reason Seoho didn’t end up sitting on the ground was because he had complained about how dirty it was. Being a prince brought out a germaphobe outlook in him on many things. He wasn’t just about to slide onto the ground and rest there. Especially not if he didn’t want anyone to question how his clothes had gotten so dirty.

Truly he never thought he’d drop so low to end up against a werewolf like this. Sometimes however you do what you got to do.

So Seoho did end up coming back to Geonhak, again and again. Geonhak however didn’t seem to find it at all strange that Seoho always showed up when he could. Took all of Seoho’s prying questions as curiosity. All of Seoho’s snide remarks were taken in good fun.

So naturally he agreed to go out to wherever Geonhak dragged him as long as the male remained to come to ask him. Agreeing to go anywhere, although not immediately, he always ended up letting him drag him around.

“ Don’t you trust me? “ Geonhak asks. His hands lightly cupping Seoho’s cheeks. Seoho staring up at him from where he remained pinned against some game Geonhak had called pac man. 

Some strange almost circle thing that ate coins and avoided ghosts. Seoho who had been diligently trying to overcome the high score on the machine hadn’t noticed that the werewolf had come closer. Not until he finished playing did he turn around only to find himself trapped between the game and Geonhak.

Standing there with the male caressing his cheeks, Seoho felt himself choking up. An unexplainable tightness consuming his chest. Flames of pain taking over his body. How could something so good feel so bad?

He gave no answer to the male’s question but he didn’t pull away either. His hands remain still by his sides. Just dangling without purpose as he remained frozen in place. His Geonhak’s tides consumed him for a moment.

For a moment it was easy to believe that everything was so natural. That they didn’t have claws and fangs. That he didn’t have a castle to return to. That he didn’t have to lead someday. Yet his defenses did not fall completely, he remained cautious. Keeping Geonhak from demanding anything more. Steady hands reaching out to stop the male before he could claim more than what he was allowed. Steady hands pushed Geonhak away, although internally Seoho couldn’t help but tremble.

Even walking with Geonhak seemed to take on a new form of self control. He wasn’t sure what had shifted but even as the male walked him back to the river he couldn’t help but feel the same tightness in his chest wind its way around him again. Even when they were not touching it was a stern reminder.

After Geonhak left him to watch the river alone, watching as the way some human walked past, tossing the cup he had in his hand into the river. His eyes watched as the cup seemed to bob in water for a moment before it sank. A form of power he supposed he controlled as well when it came to Geonhak. The male let him set every boundary between.

He was much like the river realized. Geonhak was not the moon nor it’s tides. Seoho was both his own moon and tides. Geonhak was simply riding those tides. Seoho was drowning them both.

Seoho was the one dictating how long he’d let them drown in the anticipation and longing. Giving into it however meant that he’d drown himself. Not giving into them drowned then both slowly. A slight resurfacing from under water every few moments before plunging them deep under water. Letting them suffocate until they clawed their way to the surface for a second. Not even managing to get enough air when they resurfaced before being tossed under. The tides consumed them both.

The feeling that tightened around him and drowned however didn’t go away when he returned to the castle. Behind the walls and gates he somehow felt even more restless. The feeling had him pacing around the gardens.

“ My prince is everything alright? “ a soft voice called out to him. A female kneeling in front of some flowers, caring for them. Her pink hair falling down past her shoulders.

Dahyun Seoho immediately made the connection once his eyes landed on the pink hair. The connection came quickly seeing as how only gardeners had the colored hair to match the flowers they brought up. “ Ah yes everything is fine. Sorry to worry you. “

Seoho found himself apologizing. He didn’t have to, he had nothing to apologize for. Yet the soft green eyes that watched him with genuine concern left him with a need to apologize for even just causing any form of harm directly or indirectly. There was something about the purity of the young that had even his heart stuttering, unable to lie nor confirm anything to them.

The female was clearly not buying his excuse however. Standing up and crossing her arms over her chest for a moment as she watched him. It was clear she wasn’t going to let him slide away. Unlike her brother Mark who was much more reserved and quiet she was straightforward. So much even that his mother shook her head at the mere mention of the pink haired female that helped tend to the gardens.

“ I don’t believe you. “ her voice filled with accusation when she replied. Her eyes narrowing towards him as he tried to escape her gaze and questions, halting him in his place. Even though he was the prince Seoho couldn’t help but feel that the female held some sort of power.

“ I’m just a little confused about some things. Just feeling really nervous and excited at once and over absolutely nothing. “ Seoho decided to be truthful. Not including any detail but at the same time not lying.

To his surprise though the female’s eyes widened and lit up as she jumped in place for a moment. “ Oh you got a crush eww. “

Seoho was ready to deny the accusation but the moment she said, ‘ eww, ‘ and turned to him with the most disgusted look on her face he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Taking the both of them by surprise as he fell into a fit of laughter, his head leaning back as he let out. It wasn’t long before Dahyun joined in the laughing.

It took a moment for them both to calm down but by that time Dahyun had gotten back down to rest on the ground by the flowers. She took some of them and started to weave them together. “ It’s okay to have feelings you know? You might be known as the cold and mighty prince but that doesn’t mean you have to be cold. “

The honesty and straightforward responses from the female drew him in. It was refreshing when his life had begun to feel so clouded. Everyone is talking around each other in circles. So he found himself for once not complaining as he settled down onto the ground helping Dahyun pick out different flowers to weave together as she told him about how crushes worked.

She told him about how her friend Juri that lived in town would always tell her about her crushes whenever she went to visit her. How the female would find herself somehow confident and happy one moment and then she’d doubt herself retreat. She told him how it was something normal. That everyone experienced it. That attraction was the one thing that all beings seemed to have in common.

Seoho listened to it all. Taking it all in curiously. He was fascinated by the female’s perspective on other beings. Unlike the textbooks that liked to highlight everything that was different between vampires, werewolves and humans the female liked to indulge in their similarities. She never said the words humans and werewolves directly however. It was something not even she would do. Implying however wasn’t something she was afraid of.

He would have honestly sat there with her and taken in her perspective more if Hwanwoong hadn’t come to find him. To remind him how dark it had gotten. Seoho had not noticed that the sun had already declined across the horizon.

As he turned to leave however Dahyun handed him the band of flowers she had woven together. “ Try giving this to your crush. “ the female laughed as he took the crown she had made and disappeared before he could even thank her.

“ Crush? “ Hwanwoong raised his eyebrows a bit as he, like Seoho, was left staring in the direction the female had disappeared.

“ She saw me moping around out of boredom and is now convinced that I have a crush. “ Seoho offered the only explanation that he could manage. The explanation seemed to work however seeing as how Hwanwoong laughed and slung his arm around Seoho’s shoulders.

“ Crazy that one. I can’t even imagine would could possibly be going through her head. “ Hwanwoong couldn’t help but muse over the idea trying to come up with theories of what the female could possibly be thinking over. Even as he walked away from him when they had made it into the human city the male was still shaking his head as he walked off.

Seoho of course found his way to the river. The flower crown still clasped in his hands. He turned it over in his hands in confusion. He wasn’t sure what to do with it. He couldn’t keep it without one of the maids disposing of it. He’d tried to keep flowers in his room before and everytime they were removed, eventually he stopped bringing them in. Having someone to give flowers to was something Seoho also didn’t have.

Even as he approached Geonhak from behind he was still turning the crown over in his hands. The male still waiting for him in the same place and position. Eyes lost out in the river. Despite having his back to Seoho, Geonhak always knew when he was coming. He never got surprised when Seoho tried to shake him and jump scare him. So by the time he approached the male he simply decided to place the crown on the male’s head. Deciding he could get some sort of reaction from the male.

The reaction however was much better than he was expecting. The male jumping slightly as he called out an unintelligent stream of, “ Wha, what..? Huh? “ Before reaching up and taking off the crown to examine it suspiciously for a moment.

“ Surprise, “ Seoho cheekily replied to the question in the male’s eyes. He wasn’t about to tell him about Dahyun and the crush incident. That didn’t stop him from smiling brightly at the ridiculousness of the thought of Dahyun probably looking around the next day to see who he had given the crown to. Just to find out the apparent secret crush.

Geonhak was clearly still confused but he smiled as well. His ears dusting with a slight pink color as he placed the flowers back on his head. To which Seoho only leaned over and tilted so that it was crooked on the male’s head.

“ What’s the occasion? “ Geonhak asked as he tried to straighten the crown on his head. He was so obviously embarrassed to be wearing it. It was obvious by the way he didn’t even offer to take them out anywhere. The male looked away the moment someone walked past them.

He was trying to remain unrecognized Seoho soon realized. Too shy to let anyone see him in the crown but he still wore it simply because Seoho had given it to him. Keeping their time together to a simple walk along the river. “ No occasion, just wanted to. “

Geonhak was still confused, he could tell. The male was also touched in a sense. His touches lingered much longer than they usually did. His lips also lingered. As if the crown had been some sort of indirect acceptance of his affection.

Although Seoho had expected a more mocking reaction from the male he couldn’t help but smile at the reaction he’d gotten instead. However Geonhak was much more gentle than he anticipated. The male was always ready to take care of everything and everyone. Shyness plays a huge factor in his personality against strangers.

His head falling every time anyone merely looked in their direction. Sometimes he ducked his head so quickly that the crown fell off of his head and to the ground. Yet even he immediately picked it up and returned it to its place on his head. Wearing it as some sort of prize. And every time Seoho made sure to push it to the side so that it fell crooked again.

Much like dogs it seemed to obey and like to be treated. Rewarded for what they do. So Seoho rewarded Geonhak with some lingering affection before they parted that night. His hands squeezing at Geonhak’s as he dove into the attraction for a moment. Leaving a small claim against the male’s lips. A light puncture of the skin bringing forth a light trickle of blood that ended as soon as it started. The taste still found its way to Seoho’s mouth. It was much better than the human ones he had back at the castle and he was sure he was addicted.


End file.
